Quasar Helios D:D
Quasar Helios D:D is a Balance-Type and is the is the evil counterpart of Strata Xragoon SC105SW and is owned by the Dark Side of Fusion. It is a Duel Spinning bey. Face Bolt: Helios The Face Bolt depicts a dragon on a traslucent red Face Bolt.The design features the head of Helios in a black cloud.There are also various purple and black flames around Helios head along with red eyes. The design is tattooed onto a translucent red Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Helios *'Weight': 1.6 grams Helios appears to be a translucent red in colour with a hint of black. It also features black spheres, which strongly resemble the Taoism symbol, and line designs, the lines surround strange heads or dragon-like designs of some sort. Metal Wheel: Quasar *'Total Weight:' 44.94 grams PC Frame *'Weight:' 3.90 grams Quasar features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Quasar's PC Frame is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Helios' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Helios' PC Frame also features two diamond like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Quasar's Metal Frame. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 27.48 grams Quasar features a Metal Frame, this along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Quasar's Core resembles Storm, just like it's PC Frame. However, it is more bulky and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the PC Frame to fit into place and change Modes. Quasar's Metal Frame is black in colour. It has four tiny black Solar Panels on it. Core *'Weight:' 13.56 grams The last part of Quasar, is it's Core. Quasar's Core is compromised of four sharp fangs going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Big Bang Wheel along with the Metal Frame. It also is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place and is black in colour. Interestingly enough, Quasar is 49mm wide, which is one mm just as wide as Hades. This does make Quasar the second widest Metal Wheel. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Quasar can change between a total of four different Modes, "Dragon Fang Mode", "Quasar Defense Mode", "Barrage Mode", and "Blaze Mode". Barrage Mode and Quasar Defence Mode are considered to be the best Modes to use overall. Dragon Fang Mode is the forbidden mode on Helios is and unlocks Helios' true power. It has four tiny black Solar Panels. Performance Tip: Divine Drive (D:D) Weight: 3.37 D:D (Divine Drive) features three Performance Tips,which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of ED (Eternal Defense) and EWD (Eternal Wide Defense). The Tips are quite small however.The Tips switch similar to the manner of F:D and F:S. The Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can be XF, MB, to EWD or EWD to ED to XF. It looks like a fusion between F:D and B:D and is transulcent red in colour. Abilities *'Balanced Nova' - When Helios is is damaged it regenerates itself to full power by using the Sun's energy. *'Dark Nova Shield' - Helios creates a dark red shield-like aura around it buy using the Sun's energy to protect it from a strong attacks or abilities and sometimes Special Moves. *'Blazing Dragon -' Helios goes into Dragon Fang Mode and waits for the oppoent's bey to attack. When it does Helios quickly moves behind it and attacks using XF. Special Move *'Blaze Quasar '- Helios surrounds itself with fireball. Helios jumps high into the sky and fires off a lot of large blasts of of black/dark red lazers everywhere hitting the beys around. This Special Move is so powerful it could destroy the stadium. Category:Unregistered Beys